BloodWingdAngel
BloodWIngdAngel (BloodWingd for short) is a Let's Player from the western suburbs of Chicago, IL. He officially began let's playing in 2012, but his channel was hacked into and his videos removed. Instead of taking it as a bad things, BloodWingd instead decided to reboot his LP channel and start anew on September 4th, 2013. Personal Life BloodWingd was bullied in elementary and middle school for being shy and very non-social. He mostly played video games in his spare time, and developed an interest in computers and how they opperated. He would try to take this father by going to school for Computer Engineering, though when he was 21 years old he would deem it too hard and instead dropped out of the school he was attending, Southern Illinois University, and began attending community college for Computer IT. He used to work at a grocery store till he broke his ankle, and got a stainless steel plate and screw inserted into it for support. He is now getting IT certifications and is looking for a job in IT and an apartment. Gaming Although BloodWingdAngel does not consider himself a casual gamer, he is currently no pro, and even admits that he is not as good with video games as many people think. Despite this, BloodWingd is very passionate about gaming, and considers it a very important part of his life. His first video game system was acquired in 1996, when he was five years old, a Nintendo 64, and bundled with it was his first video game, Super Mario 64. He had to share with his brother, and due to both of them lacking an ability to share at a young age, fights would commence. Due to this, BloodWingd didn't get his true gaming passion until he acquired a GameBoy color and Pokemon Blue in 1998, which lead to not only his love for gaming, but Pokemon becoming his all time favorite video game series. Let's Plays 1) Pokemon LeafGreen (September 3, 2013 - December 1, 2013) 2) Pokemon HeartGold (May 20th, 2014 - September 12th, 2014) 3) Fate Blind (May 22th, 2014 - Discontinued on July 19th, 2014) 4) LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 (September 16th, 2014 - November 6th, 2014) 5) Super Mario 64 (September 21st, 2014 - November 2nd, 2014) 6) Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Blind (November 18th, 2014 - Present) 7) Child of Light (November 20th, 2014 - Present) Catchphrases *YOU! (Started in LeafGreen, said everytime he sees rival character) *FEMALE! (Shockingly said when his starter in LeafGreen was female, due to it being only a 1/8 chance) *"My policy is an all out offensive with water type Pokémon!" (Quoting Misty) I'll give you an all out offensive with water if you know what I mean... um, moving on... (Leafgreen Episode 9) *Mega Punch/Kick to your Mega Balls! (Said whenever Sakura, his Primape, using Mega Punch or Mega Kick) * What the fudge!? (Fate) * They come in groups now...that's what she said (Fate, Episode 5) * I CLICKED THE BUTTON!!! (Started in Fate) * Okay, how do I do this? (Every LP ever) * EEVEE IS EVOLVING! (Screamed in really girly voice in HeartGold) * Shut up, Ron! (In a Harry voice, Lego Harry Potter Years 1-4) * She wants the D (Jak and Daxter, towards Keira) Links Let's Play Channel Twitter Facebook PageCategory:Let's PlayerCategory:Let's PlayCategory:List of Let's PlayersCategory:Gaming